Battle of Bracelets 5/Chapter 3
This page contains the whole chapter 3 of Battle of Bracelets 5. This chapter shows one of the main antagonists of the game and one of the new ones, Apollo, God of the Sun. He will fight the Golden Bracelets for attacking other Gods. The player will be in the level in which they finished the chapter A. Besides, the player will continue travelling through Kardias, but there will be new places to visit. Chapter 3: Solar Justice Punishment After Elena insisting to go to the beach of Kardias Lethos, a city to the north of where they were. When you arrive to the city, you will have to use Aingeru and Pablo; the second one will fight Hiruki, one of the Ikarus (servers of Apollo) who were ordered to attack the Golden Bracelets (Lv.. 3); the first one will fight Lykaios, the Gemini Ikarus (Lv.. 4). The rest will appear to ask what happened. Photos will appear again to explain all the situation. Apollo, God of the Sun, was told that the Golden Bracelets had attacked several gods; he will want to punish you. To ease you the survival, he will tell you where to find Apollo, you need to travel to temple of Lethos, at the north of Kardias Solera. In the road, you will find again the girl who helped you in Calsinter, who will be attaked by 3 Ikarus Angels (Lv. 100- Lv.. 4). *'Unlockable Characters: 'Hiruki *'Obtained Items: 'Lethos Arm, 5000 HP Potion, Refrigerant, Volcanica ''(into the road Kardias Lethos), ''Total Drink, Eris Orbitars ''(in Kardias Lethos); Perfect Beverage, Dream Flute, Volcanika Robe, Hope Spear (into the road Lethos-Solera). When you arrive to the city, you will find Drake, Garone, Areusa and Cryllica in the square of the city. They are being attacked by an Ikarus who seems to be really strong. After him beating Cryllica, he will see you and fight you (Lv.. 6); he is Kaito, the Aries Ikarus and right hand of the god. After "saving" them, they will fight you due to honor (Lv.. 7 Drake, Lv.. 6 Garone and Lv.. 5 Areusa). After that, you will be able to go to the temple, where Apollo and Kaito are looking at a painted wall. They will see you and leave the temple. Suddenly 12 Ikarus Angels will attack you (Lv.. 3 each). *'Unlockable Character: Kaito *'''Unlockable Souls: (into the Temple of Apollo). *'Obtained Items: '5000 HP Potion, Radiactive Box, Divine Drop, Brave Robe, Electris Gladio ''(in Kardias Solera). Route of the Islands You will fight them before Laura tells you where they went. The place where you have to go is the cave at the west of Kardias Lethos. You can go now there, where several Dominal Ikarus will fight you (Lv.. 5-Lv.. 8). Into the cave, Apollo will take some crystals of the inner cave, if you try to fight him, the Taurus Ikarus, Hokai, will try to stop you (Lv.. 10). He will be beaten, although Apollo will invite you to go to the palace if you really need to show that you are not guilty. Before leaving the cave, you will fight 3 Ikarus Fighters (Lv.. 9 each). After that, you will have to look for the boat in the harbor. *'Unlockable Souls: ' (into the cave of Lethos). *'Obtained Items: '''Rock Gem, 5000 HP Potion, Mega Drink, Melancholy Palm, Tornado Orbitars ''(into the cave); ''Steel Edge ''(into Lethos Harbor). When you get into the ship and arrive to the island of Kardias Nova, you will find a whole city where an Ikarus, Doh fights you with the help of 2 Ikarus Angels (Doh is in Lv.. 10 and the angels are in Lv.. 8 each one). ''(more coming soon...) Trivia/Important Info *When a level is written like this: Lv.. 000, the level belongs the 2-base order. The reason is that two dots is more simple to be written than the subcode "2". Chapter Gallery Hiruki.png|Hiruki GeminiLykaios.png|Lykaios Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Chapters Category:Storylines Category:Story Mode Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:Alange's Things Category:Alange's Games